1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to articulated robots, particularly, to a parallel robot.
2. Description of Related Art
A parallel robot is extensively used in flight simulation and wave simulation. Many parallel robots include a fixed platform, a moveable platform, and six links positioned in parallel between the fixed platform and the moveable platform. The six links can have a fore and aft motion, with each chain including a prismatic joint and two ball joints connected to the fixed platform and the moveable platform respectively. Under a moving synergy of the six links, the moveable platform can be moved in six degrees of freedom relative to the fixed platform.
However, a ball head and a socket are always connected via the ball joint. A space always exists between the ball head and the socket because of insufficient machining and/or assembling precision. The ball head and the socket are easily scoured, and a vibration of the moveable platform occurs. Thus, a movement stability and a location precision of the parallel robot is decreased, making the parallel robot unsuitable for high precision applications.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.